


Adventures in Baby Wrapping

by ArchOfImagine



Series: Tiny Lessons [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, baby cuteness, time-stamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchOfImagine/pseuds/ArchOfImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a family outing to the local Saturday market... Castiel must don the dreaded <i>baby wrap</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Baby Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

> Miss Brooklyn is about five months old in this. Written for [hufflecas](http://hufflecas.tumblr.com/) because she had a random request.
> 
> (Also, if anyone else has a random idea of what they'd like to see the Novak/Winchester family doing... feel free to send them along!)

\---

_Wrap so that the shoulder piece closest to your body is the side on which you will carry baby._

\---

“I take it back — I was just lying when I said I wanted to go to the Saturday market.”

Dean rolled his eyes as he pulled the bundle of fabric out of the trunk and turned back to where Castiel stood pouting. “You lost, fair and square — so you get to wear the devil contraption.”

“Why can’t she ride in the stroller? Boston can just walk next to us.” 

“Boston will be begging to be held five minutes into the market, you and I both know that. Or he’ll grab at anything and everything he can get his hands on. Now spread your arms out so that I can put this on you!”

Still pouting, Castiel held his arms straight out while Dean struggled to unravel the baby wrap. “I don’t see how a piece of fabric is going to keep our daughter safe.”

\---

_Shift the wrap so that the fabric "X" is moved from your front to your side._

\---

“If wrapped correctly, it’s perfectly safe.” Dean pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he circled around Castiel a couple times to put the wrap on. “The instructions make it clear that doing this part _before_ putting the baby in is key. I don’t see how. It’d be a thousand times easier if she was settled into place and I could just wrap her up.”

“I feel like a hipster mummy,” Castiel mused. He watched as Dean tied off the wrap, and then shook his head. “This doesn’t look right. There is no way Brooke is going to be safe in this.”

Stepping back slightly, Dean checked his work before leaning forward and kissing the tip of Castiel’s nose. “Would you shut up and trust me? Who’s the one that has worn this thing before?”

Dean moved to go to the open back door of the car and pull Brooklyn out of her carseat, when Castiel grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He laid his hand flat against Dean’s cheek and captured his lips in a _real_ kiss.

\---

_Place one of baby's legs through the shoulder piece closest to your body, so that baby straddles your hip. Spread the fabric over baby's bottom and shoulder._

\---

Once the kiss broke, Dean continued to the back door and made quick work of the five-point buckle before carefully pulling Brooke from her seat. She’d been asleep in the car, and as soon as Dean held her, she popped her head up and blinked as she looked around the parking lot. Dean kissed her forehead with a smile. “Hello sweetheart, ready to go look at some cool stuff?”

He looked back into the car, noting that Boston was still playing with Castiel’s phone while he waited patiently for Dean to get the stroller ready. 

Dean carried Brooke over to where Castiel stood waiting and kissed her once more before placing her in her father’s arms. “I’m going to pull the fabric back and direct where to slide her into place, okay?”

“Alright.” Castiel nuzzled against the rolls of baby fat under Brooke’s chin. “My beautiful baby girl, I’m sorry Papa is putting you through this.”

\---

_Bring baby's other leg through the opposite shoulder piece. Fully spread the fabric, ensuring it is to the hollows of baby's knees and over baby's entire back._

\---

They struggled for a couple minutes to get Brooklyn settled into place. Every time Castiel would think he had it right, Dean would shake his head and say, “No, that piece doesn’t go there.”

By the time they had her somewhat settled, large tears were forming in her eyes and her bottom lip was wobbling. Castiel groaned. “We’re going to have a breakdown. Where’s her binky?”

Dean started to panic as he moved back to the car and dug the pacifier out of the diaper bag. He popped it in his own mouth to make sure it was clean, before placing it in Brooklyn’s right as she started to cry. 

Tears abated, Castiel continued to cling to her as he stared at Dean. “I don’t think this is on right, Dean. It feels like she’s going to fall.”

\---

_Locate the logo tag and gently put both of baby's legs through this section. Pull fabric up over baby's back and shoulders._

\---

While Castiel held onto Brooklyn, Dean unraveled the fabric and tried again — this time with baby in place so that he knew where to make spots more secure.

At the same time, Boston gave up on being patient and carried Castiel’s phone carefully as he climbed out of the car. He leaned against the open trunk and watched Dean spinning around Castiel with the fabric… and frowned. “Papa, that’s not right.”

“I know, bean, but it didn’t work the other way.” Dean tied off the wrap and stood back to study the damage done. 

Now that he was looking at the completed version he saw exactly what Bo meant by ‘not right’. Since she had her binky in place, Brooklyn didn’t seem to care, but somehow Dean had all but covered her whole head with the wrap. He took a deep breath, glared at Castiel to keep him from laughing, and started again.

\---

_Baby is now in a seated position straddling your hip with one leg in front and one behind you._

\---

The third time was apparently the charm. Dean followed the company instructions and carefully secured Brooklyn into place so that both her hands and _head_ were free.

Once the wrap was tied in the back, he turned to Boston and raised an eyebrow. “What do you think? Is it right now?”

Boston pondered the question — wearing an expression that Dean had seen on Castiel’s face more than a few times — before finally answering. “Looks good, Papa.”

“Good.” Dean kissed the top of Brooke’s head, and moved on to pulling out the stroller for Bo. He took the cellphone from the boy’s hand and gave it back to Castiel, before strapping Boston into the stroller. “Ready? We can buy lots of cool stuff here to use for dinners this week, huh?” 

Over the past few weeks, Bo had grown more and more excited about helping out in the kitchen when meals were being prepared. Dean had turned each preparation into a learning experience so that Bo wouldn’t just learn the basics, but the whole shebang. 

With both kids secured and ready, he grabbed the backpack that they used for a diaper bag and shut the car doors and trunk lid. Castiel clicked the button on the key-fob and locked the door, and they all started towards the entrance.

\---

_Baby should be seated comfortably at your hip with baby's shoulders secured by two layers of fabric._

\---

As soon as they passed through the entrance gate, Castiel got an unusual look on his face and turned to Dean.

Dean _knew_ that look and immediately frowned. “What did we forget?”

“I… I have to _pee_.” Castiel whispered.

Dean’s eyebrows raised in a fashion that clearly said ‘so what?’ as he continued to stare at Castiel. Castiel motioned to where Brooklyn was securely tied against his chest in answer. Dean quickly shook his head.

“Oh no. Nope. I’m not redoing that thing _again._ You will figure out how to pee with her in place!”

\---

**The End.**

\---


End file.
